What's Happening To Me
by AGreatPerhapsWouldBeNice
Summary: Karma sees Amy talking with a pretty girl and it seems to stir some emotions Karma's not quite ready to face.
1. What's Happening To Me?

**A/N:** Okay! So, hey! This is the first Fanfiction story I've uploaded in.. Well, years actually.. So, be kind, okay? ^^ I have this major obsession with Faking It at the moment, I think it's great, honestly! And, I'm a sucker for Jealous!Couple stories, so here's one of my own! If you could, I'd love some feedback, how I can further improve and if you have any ideas on how I could continue this story, maybe? I might not update this, I might just leave it as it is *Shrug* It's your call! ;D

But hey, enjoy! I hope it's okay, I'm sorry for mistakes and what-not. And, sadly, I do not own the show, nor the people. Only these words are mine. *Cries*

* * *

Amy and I are A* Actresses, we managed to convince the whole school that we're actually girlfriends, which is crazy right? We somehow have everybody at our feet just because we now hold hands and kiss every now and then, which feels kinda ridiculous if you were to really look into it, but hey; it's pretty cool!

To think that all we had to do was call ourselves lesbians and do a little bit of simple acting and we'd be unstoppable.. I wish we'd of thought of it earlier!

So, I know that it's just my impeccable acting right now that is causing me to look across all the lounging teenagers on the bright green grass to that girl beside Amy, a firm glare in place, and it's only my fantastic acting that causes my stomach to flip angrily every time that girl seems to deliberately touch _my_ girlfriends wrist, no matter how 'fake' our relationship may be. And it's- Wait! What is that bitch doing? Is she- why is she dragging her hand up and down Amy's arm?! She can't do that! And, why is Amy smiling?

I also know, _for sure_, that it's my incredible acting that causes me to march right over to Amy and her friend without much thought, stepping over groups of kids laying down, nearly tripping over their legs in my haste. I feel dizzy, I'm seething and I just really want that girl to back off. I approach them swiftly and am only slightly embarrassed that I'm tired from how fast I just walked; the anger managing to suppress my tiredness though, somewhat.

"Hey, Karma! This is-" Amy begins, oblivious to the problem occurring right now with this flirty, girlfriend stealing brunette girl in front of us both. Not wanting to know anything about this girl, I bitterly cut in.

"I don't need to know; Amy, _Sweetie_, we have to go!" I say, trying to fake a bright smile, roughly grabbing Amy's arm to leave.

"Woah, wait! I'm in the middle of a conversation here!" She says, pulling away slightly and I growl lowly to myself, stopping my movements to look at Amy and her friend, inspecting the girl; she's pretty, I'll give her that. Long brunette hair, cute dress, expressive eyes looking adoringly at Amy.. I raise an eyebrow at her, though she seems undeterred, looking at Amy, smiling shyly.

"I'm sorry, I can find you another time, if that's better?" and now I'm positively livid, when does she expect to talk to Amy, when I'm not around, I presume. She's trying to steal my girl! I discretely glare at her, not happy that she's still here. I reach down and gently entwine my fingers with Amy's, and look over to her, though she is looking down at our joint hands; she's really beautiful, and the sun is shining down on her and- Have her eyes always been that dark?

Suddenly, Amy looks back up, replying to Girlfriend-Stealer over here "N-no! No, now's fine! Karma, this is Sarah; she is in charge of the Homecoming dance, she wanted our input on how it should be decorated" Ha! That's funny. _Our_ input, of course, and she waited for a time when Amy and I weren't together to discuss it, huh?

"It's a pleasure" I say, sarcastically. Amy looks at me, grimacing, before looking down at our hands and it's only then that I realise I'm basically crushing her hand right now, I quickly loosen my death grip and sheepishly say "Sorry", smiling innocently up at her before bringing my free hand over to enclose her hand between both of mine, stroking her fingers in a silent apology_. 'Great acting, Karma; go you! We're so believable!'_ and I smile proudly to myself.

Sarah laughs nervously, looking at our hands "Well.. I-uhh, I think I have everything I need, anyway. But, if I need anything else, I'll be sure to grab you at some point" she says, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will" I mutter to myself, but it seems I wasn't low enough because Amy gives me a confused look, also looking kinda angry, before turning back to _Sarah_.

"Okay, I'm happy to talk anytime" she offers; God, she's so kind. How is she just _that_ kind? This girl is amazing. I smile to myself, I have a great girl- BESTfriend. I have a great bestfriend. I frown, that's odd? _'I must really be getting into this role, huh?'_ I think to myself, before nodding, '_that must be it'_.

"Well, bye" The girl breathes out before quietly strolling away from us, seeming much less energetic than she was moments ago. I look up at Amy and smile before moving to find somewhere shady for us to sit, but am pulled back before I can get anywhere.

"What?" I say, turning to look at her, she's taller than I am, which really used to bother me, but now I find it quite nice, I don't know what changed, honestly. She is just the perfect height; I'd love to be as tall as Amy. I don't meet her eyes; instead I look down and begin to play with the ends of her hair, she has really pretty hair. It's so soft and always smells so good! I'm brought out of my own little Amy-appreciation rant by Amy's sudden outburst.

"That poor girl looked like she wanted to fall down a well once you came over! She just wanted to help out!" Amy exclaimed, looking down at my hands.

"Well, us being fake girlfriends isn't going to work if you have girls falling all over you! You're meant to be_ mine_, not theirs!" I whine to her, she doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of this situation!

"She wasn't 'falling all over' me! And even if she was, I wasn't reacting in any way that may have looked bad!" She said, exasperated. She's so confused! I continue to play with her hair, before she says "Get your tiny hands off my hair, Karma! I'm talking to you!" she shouts slightly while moving away a little, making me look up, removing my hands completely form her.

"Oh, but you wasn't pulling away from _her_ grabby hands, where you?!" I say sharply, and a little too loudly, it seems; people are turning their heads at us. And, then I pout, "Hey, my hands aren't tiny"

"Karma, please. She was just being kind" She says, looking around, before turning back to me with a grin "You do trust your girlfriend, don't you" She says, fake-pouting. And, _god_; as much as I try not to smile, it just _happens_. This is always the case with Amy, she lights me up! "And yes, your hands really are!" She laughs loudly "But that's okay, small hands are better than big ones!"

"Oh, shut up!" I say, but with a bright smile, but then I catch a guy looking Amy up and down and act on impulse, it seems, because before I know it I'm pulling Amy towards myself and am leaning up to capture her bottom lip between mine. And, I'm sure that just before our lips met, I heard her breath hitch; or was that me? I gently bite down on her lip with my teeth, smiling brighter at what seems to be a gasp, before releasing it and instead taking her top lip between my lips _'Superb acting, Karma! Bravo!_' I think, smiling slightly into the kiss, I gently hold onto her waist, and feel her snake her hands around my neck and it's all so _delicate_ and _soft_ and- _Shit_, what am I thinking? Wh-What?

I pull back suddenly, brow furrowed and eyes still closed, before slowly opening my eyes and-Fuck, she's so beautiful. Amy slowly opens her darkened eyes and she's looking at me like-like.. I can't even understand what that look is, what is that? But, _Christ_, it's breathtaking and I'm panicking. I'm panicking because I shouldn't be thinking this and she shouldn't look that incredible to me and my heart shouldn't be pounding and I'm so confused, what is happening? I pull back from her, letting go of her waist, I search her face for something, I'm not sure what, but.. Just, _something_. However, looking at her is making me lose more air the longer I stand here so I go to walk past her, not anticipating her grabbing my arm and we're so close, we're so damn close and her eyes are sparkling in the sun and her lips- God, her lips.. No! No, not her lips!

"Are you okay?" She says, quietly. _No, I'm not okay! I suddenly feel like I've had all the oxygen sucked out of me and I don't know what I'm feeling!_

"M-me? Ye-yeah! Of course! I'm great! Well, I've gotta go, _Girlfriend_! But, I'll see you later, kay?" I say quickly, a tense laugh escaping my mouth, before I basically run away from her and lock myself in the girl's toilets.

I'm breathing heavily and I think my hearts exploding. I lean against a wall, trying to understand what just happened and failing epically at doing so. I move to the mirror, staring at the dishevelled reflection of myself, gripping the sink in front of me so tightly that my knuckles are white. I release a breath of air I didn't even realise I was holding and look down.

'_What's happening to me?'_


	2. Fuck

So, I've decided I want to keep it in Karma's POV! This is chapter 2! I got some people asking for more, so here it is! I hope you guys like it, I really do. I tried to make this one better than Chapter 1 because, honestly, it definitely wasn't my best D; But hey, this is hopefully a little better. And, to the person that said they love Jealousy fics, me too ;D But anyway, on-forth! Do enjoy! Have fun. ^^

* * *

**Faking It; Chapter 2.**

I avoided Amy for the rest of the day; I must have looked absolutely ridiculous to everybody else! I was speedily jumping behind bins and throwing myself into empty classrooms just to make absolute certain she wouldn't see me, I accidently ran into a biology class in my haste to stay out of her eyesight! They all looked both confused and slightly irritated at being interrupted, they really appreciate biology, it seemed!

Now, with five minutes to go before school ended for the day, I'm bouncing in my chair, planning to sprint home as soon as that bell goes! My eyes franticly switch between staring at the clock and my fidgety hands, praying that time will go quickly or that Mrs. Bingly will let us go early so I can get a good head start home without having to see Amy and pretend I'm okay.

All of a sudden, the bell rang obnoxiously loud, startling me. I was grinning as I quickly threw my books into my bag messily and jumped up to leave, before realising that Mrs. Bingly just _loved_ to give out lengthy speeches about the importance of revising after every. Damn. Lesson.

Finally after suffering through the teacher's essay, which by the way included the word 'Revision' 13 freaking times, I tried to smoothly walk with speed outside the class. I failed. I tripped twice and nearly fell on my face! But hey, I'm out of class and can finally relax and not panic about running into Am-

"Hey! Where were you hiding for the rest of the day? I haven't seen you once! Though, I heard that you ran into a biology class, how'd you manage that, you've never had a class in that room?" Damn it. God damn it. I knew it was too good to be true. Arrgghh!

I turned to see a grinning Amy, I fake a smile to the best of my ability and hope to god that it didn't just look like a grimace. I laugh, hoping it sounds real "Hey! Well, you know me, I'm great at not standing out! It also doesn't help that I'm short!" I say, Laughing loudly and nudging her arm, not missing her look of complete confusion "And, you know how confusing this school is; corridors everywhere, doors that all look the exact same, it's such an easy mistake to make, right?!" I laugh louder, hoping that her confused look will go away soon because if I keep trying to laugh I'm sure I'll look like a maniac! She opens her mouth, and I presume she's about to say something, but she is interrupted before she gets to speak and I'm only relieved for a second before I see _her _come over.

"Amy! Hey, I was wondering if we could meet up at some poi- Oh, hi Karma" She was all bouncy, her dress flowing, looking absolutely glowing while referring to Amy. But, her whole happy-go-lucky vibe falters as soon as she sees me; her skip-like walk turns to simple walking and she looks hesitant to actually stop, though she still does. I growl, lowly. Wanting to pull Amy away from this girl immediately, "I was just.. If you wanted to, I was wondering if you and I,_ Amy_, could meet up and work together on this science project; I'm clueless, you see and uhm.." She seems to frown at my glare, then she looks back at Amy, before lowering her eyes completely and deciding to stare at the floor instead and I'd feel sorry for her if she was anybody else other than the girl that's trying to steal _my_ girl "D'you know what, it doesn't matter; I'll make do.." and I inwardly fist-pump the air in celebration, right up until Amy speaks.

"Hey, no, I can help you, if you'd like? You could come to mine now if you want?" No! Amy, stop being so kind, damn it! I want to lock this girl in a storage cupboard and run far away with Amy so this Sarah girl doesn't have the chance to ever even look at Amy again. But then, I realise exactly what she's just said.

"Woah, wait! Hold up, you're meant to be coming to my house tonight, remember?" I exclaim loudly, enraged that this girl is trying to worm her way into my private night in with Amy.

Amy looks thoughtful for a second "Well.. Sarah could come round for an hour or so, we can work on the Science project, and then I can come over after, all issues diverted!" She grins, looking happily at Sarah and I and how am I meant to say no, that'd look suspicious _'Oh yeah, no. Sorry Amy, that isn't going to work see, because then you'd still be seeing Sarah and that makes me want to rip her stupid face off'_ Hmm, no. That would not be a good thing to say, so instead I just smile at her and nod, hoping it's believable. "Great! Is that okay with you, Sarah?" she asks, turning to the girl.

Sarah looks elated, damn her! She's certainly glowing at the prospect of spending time with _my_ girlfriend. But, wait. Fuck. She isn't actually my girlfriend. Damn it!

"Sure!" and yep, I definitely want to rip her face off.

"Well, okay. Let's go!" Amy says, turning to me and simply kissing me on the cheek. And, I almost just accept that because I'm too busy being livid about this girl being so persistent regarding spending time with Amy. But wait_.' I have to make sure this Sarah girl knows where she stands!'_I think to myself_._ So, I grab Amy before she walks away and I pull her down gently by her clothes for a tender kiss. Well, what was meant to be tender, at least? As soon as her lips touched mine, I wanted more. So much more. I deepened the kiss and felt the vibrations of Amy's throat as she moaned slightly. I held her against me with my hand on her neck, caressing the skin there gently with the pad of my thumb, the other staying where it was, gripping Amy's shirt tightly. But, then she pulled away slightly. Looking at me through hooded eyes, only an inch apart, I stood there staring at her lips, wishing we could go back to just a couple of seconds ago. They're so soft! And pink! And they're moving! And.. Wait?

"-Otherwise Sarah and I will never get this project done" I hear her say softly, and I frown because what even is she talking about? But then, I realise; I have her shirt in such a tight grip right now, she can't move away.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I say quickly, letting go immediately, blushing at the crinkled mess that is her shirt, where I had been holding on to. She smiles slightly and it melts my heart. She has a beautiful smile.

"So, we're going to go.. Okay?" She asks, tentatively, it seems. I just nod frantically, smiling away, not really with it. "I'll see you later then, yeah?" She asks, I just hum in response. It's quite a while after the echo of footsteps fade that I realise I'm still standing in school, and I sigh. I don't know quite why I do. I don't know if it's because I'm frustrated, or angry, or happy; but it all revolves around Amy, and that kiss..

I groan loudly, the sound echoing down the hallway. I throw my hands in the air, because, _fuck_.


	3. This Beautiful Girl Is Going To Kill Me

**A/N:** I'm really in a Karmy mood! Two chapters in one evening! ^^ Just, awh. I'm in love with this ship. So, here you go! Hopefully you like it. And hey, I'd really appreciate feedback if you could, so please don't hesitate to Review! I really love reading your opinions! :3 So, yes. Enjoy! c:

* * *

**Faking It; Chapter 3. **

I found myself lying on my stomach on Amy's bed, waiting for Amy to arrive. I got to her house a while ago and her Mother told me that she had popped out with a friend. She said she'd only be 'an hour or so' with this stupid project so nobody can really blame me for being angry that she didn't show up, especially considering it's been 3 hours now!

I am beyond relieved, albeit still irritated, when I hear the echoing of the front door open and soft, slow footsteps leading up the stairs and to the door in front of me. Amy throws the door open and I look up at her. She's grinning happily, almost bouncing with joy, which I don't quite understand. She doesn't seem to have even seen me, she's too busy smiling while removing a hair band from her hair.

"Hey" I say, and it seems to shock her, she looks over to me, before she smiles even more, if that's possible.

"Oh, hey!" She says, before basically throwing herself on to the bed beside me, looking down and fidgeting with her hands, her blonde locks cascading down over her face; she looks stunning..

"You look very happy, what am I missing" I ask, trying to sound casual and not quite as desperate as I am currently feeling, why _is_ she so happy? Who's making her so gleeful?

"Oh.. Uhm, I was just with Sarah, nothing special" She says with a shrug, though her tone makes me uncomfortable, she's hiding something.

"Well, you aren't smiling over nothing? Whose put that grin on your face, huh?" I say, nudging her gently with my shoulder, though feeling uneasy.

"Well.. It's just.. Sarah's really lovely, you know? She's a good person.. She has this way of making me feel really comfortable around her, and you know just how hard that is to do and.. Yeah, she's just really nice.." She trails of, looking up and looking at me. I regret pushing now. Damn that girl! How is she managing to put _that_ smile on Amy's face?! That smile's reserved just for me!

"Oh, that's.. Nice?" I look down, just as she had been doing. I want to throw up; I want to run out of this room, I want to get as far away as possible from Amy and her beautiful smile because it isn't for me! It was put there by somebody else other than me, and that's just not okay!

"Yeah.." I hear her say thoughtfully, I need this topic gone. Now.

"Hey!" I say loudly, making her jump. I look at her, grinning "Liam's throwing a party tomorrow, we absolutely _have_ to go!" I see her frown, her body slouching slightly at the news. "Don't pull that face! Come on, it'll be fun! And, I promise, I will stay with you all evening! Pinkie swear!" I say excitedly, pinkie finger held out for her to take with her own. She looks hesitant, almost looking like she'll say no, so I pull out the pout and give it a second.. Wait, wait! There it is! Her lips turn up slightly and I almost have her! I tilt my head slightly, like a puppy, and-and- There we go! She throws her head back in exasperation.

"Fine! Damn it, fine! Just- Stop pouting!" She shouts and my grin returns full force, I wrap my arms around her shoulder tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" I say over and over, holding on to her, before kissing her softly on the cheek. I pull away and I see that she looks slightly red, she looks down for a moment before looking back at me, smiling gently.

"I hate it when you pout" She says quietly, I shift my eyes from her eyes to her sudden twitchy hands, grabbing one and caressing it slowly with my fingers "No, acting all cute isn't going to change anything!" She says and I pout slightly, and she groans, covering my mouth "Stop!" she says, and I can't help myself "Ew!" She shouts, pulling her hand away quickly "Did you seriously just lick me? Gross!" and I laugh heartily.

"Oh shhhh! You love it really, I know it!" I joke, smirking at her and she just smiles back at me, before looking back down to our joined hands. I just stare at her for a couple of seconds, lost in my own thoughts, and it seems she is too. I gently reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear, making her look up. We both share slight smiles and Christ, I don't want to look away..

"Let's watch a movie!" She suddenly yells, jumping up and basically running towards her TV, "Or, hey! We could watch Mythbusters! Or.. They have tons of documentaries on the TV guide, we could do that or.. Or we could play something, or go somewhere!" She rambles on and it's the cutest thing in the world, but I put her out of her misery because she seems to really be struggling on something to watch.

"Put whatever you want on" I say, lowly. Though she catches it, she stops talking and turns to look at me.

"Seriously?" She asks, "I was expecting you to argue about what to watch?" She questions slowly

"I'm serious, watch whatever makes you happy" I reply, a small smile playing on my lips. She grins happily, grabbing one of the many Mythbusters DVD's she has on her shelf, putting the CD in the player and running back over to the bed. She tells me to stand up, so I do. She grabs the cover and tells me to lay back down, before throwing the cover over us both, pressing play using the remote she brought over.

She suddenly leans over and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you" she says, simply. I grab her hand and squeeze it in answer, smiling over at her, before turning back to the TV. I don't focus on the TV, however, because the gentle feeling of Amy's thumb slowly tracing over my knuckles has me feeling quite dizzy. God, her hands are so soft.. Are hands normally this soft? Or was she just that special?

"That's so cool!" She shouts at the TV, I don't know why, but I look at her and see her eyes shine the way only hers seem to do, I see her eyebrows rise in amazement, I see the grin on her face and.. Wow. The emotions swirling in my chest leave me weak. Yeah. She's certainly special. She's the most special person in my life. I can't lose her.

But, this brings on many other emotions. What would she say if she knew what feelings kept going through my mind when around her? Would she be okay? Would she accept it? Or.. Would she leave? That thought leaves an uncomfortable lump in my throat and I pull her hand closer to me in reflex, holding on just a little bit tighter. I can't lose her. I won't.

"Hey" I hear her say softly and I turn to look at her "Why are you crying?" She asks with concern, reaching over with her free hand to wipe the tears from my cheeks delicately, frowning deeply. I didn't even realise I was, what do I say to her? What do I do?

"The Lion King!" I say, suddenly. She looks completely baffled. "The Lion King, you know how much I love that film! I was.. I was t-thinking about Simba's Dad and.. Uhm.. I m-must have been thinking a little too much about it.. Whoops! Y-you know me and my Disney obsession! It just can't be suppressed!" I say, pausing and stuttering my way through the stupid lie. I grinned suddenly, hoping she bought it. I could have told the truth, I could have just said _'I was crying because I don't want to lose you'_, that's a completely normal thing to say, but since I've started feeling all of these emotions, everything seems _too_ risky, too intimate to say, encase she noticed!

"You're too cute" She says, smiling. She squeezes my hand before turning back to the TV and I sigh to myself, relieved. That was a close call. I spend the rest of the night trying to deal with not showing her what I'm really thinking. I think she noticed a couple of times, but she didn't mention it, which is good. She's making it incredibly hard for me though! She was either cuddling into me or holding my hand all night, I was almost suffocating with the weight of my feelings. I felt like I'd die!

_This beautiful girl is going to kill me. _


	4. This Could Be The Beginning

**A/N:** So, Chapter 4! It took me a little while longer than I wanted it to take to upload this, so for that, I am very sorry. Hopefully Chapter 5 won't be such a long wait!

Your reviews have been fantastic! Thank you so so so so much for your feedback, it has been brilliant! I do take it on board. I know that one of you said that I need to be more descriptive, and I have spent a loooong time on this one, making it much much much more descriptive for your pleasure! I hope that it is okay now, because I agree that my last 3 chapters were not at all as descriptive as they should be, I'll probably edit those ones at some point and improve them when I get the time.

I love your reviews, so please, do review! I love reading them, they are the highlight of my day, honestly!

This chapter's much longer, I hope that's okay? D:

Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The breeze is cold, the night young. Amy and I are standing outside Liam's house, looking at the front door, hand in hand. We can both hear the excited yelling from where we are stood, it sounds pretty crazy in there. I can feel how tense Amy is, I can imagine her berating herself for evening saying yes to coming in the first place. I also know that if I was to look up at her right now, she'd be cringing at the prospect of going inside. Her brow would be furrowed in the most adorable way, the corners of her mouth slightly turned down and her shoulders frozen in an uncomfortable way with anxiety. This alone makes me love her all the more for coming here with me tonight, she didn't have to, I wouldn't have been angry if she said no, I'd of stayed in with her instead. But her being the incredible person that she is, she said yes to please me. God, this girl is too good for me..

I squeeze Amy's hand gently, glancing up at her. Her hair is shinning beautifully, the light from the lamppost a couple of metres away from us reflecting on to her golden blonde hair. Her eyes are sparkling, giving her this air of happiness despite her actual frustration with coming to a party. Her pale skin looks perfect, smooth as anything; I don't know how she does it, really. It's always so immaculate! And her outfit makes her look amazing! She's wearing skinny blue jeans, a tight long black shirt and a white long sleeved cardigan. The whole thing conveys just how stunning her figure is..

She smiles at me, a brave smile, as if she is mentally preparing herself for what she is about to face. I give her that time, she really deserves it. And hey, it's giving me some serious time to just admire her. Which, friends do all the time, right?

With a determined nod and a firm squeeze of my hand, Amy pulls me slightly and we make our way up the steps to Liam's house.

It's beautiful. If you mentally remove the sweaty, frantic teenagers falling all over the place, the house is the image of elegance and sophistication. And money_. Lots of money_. The staircase is right in front of you when you enter the house, spiralling right the way up. The carpet is a rosy red colour, and trails both up the stairs and through the living room, making us feel like we are some form of royalty! The living room itself is grand; expensive sofa's, complete glass tables, a large stone fireplace, the whole shebang! The kitchen is spotless, with gleaming white tiles on the walls, spotless cupboards, and a marble floor. It's truly flawless. But the conservatory really takes the cake! I mean, wow. There are huge glass windows surrounding the whole oval-shaped room with gold fairy-lights hung up across the whole of the ceiling, the light reflecting through the windows making the room seem much bigger in space. And, the fairy-lights follow through into a wide-spaced, neatly kept garden. The lights lined across the tall, secure fences, right the way around! There is a patio when you walk out the conservatory doors, and steps leading from the patio to the grass and a dark brown shed at the bottom of the garden.

God, I envy this boy.

Amy and I simultaneously stared in awe. We had our mouths ungracefully wide, our eyes bulging with surprise. We stayed there for a long moment, right up until some guy decided to roughly push himself past Amy, nearly knocking her over in the process. It was just then that Amy and I seemed to realise where we were, it was as if we had completely tuned everything out in order to admire the house. But no, we're definitely back now. The sudden heat wave that has come over me, the bodies rushing past and the vibrations of the music travelling from my feet right up the length of my body are proof of this.

I was enraged, "Hey, watch out, Arsehole!" I shouted aggressively, protectively throwing my arm around Amy's waist and pulling her closer to me. I felt her body shaking slightly and turn my head to see her laughing softly at me, "What?" I ask, slightly confused.

She leaned into my ear in order for me to hear her over the thumping of the music, her breath tickling my skin, leaving me shuddering against her slightly. God, I hope she didn't notice. "As much as I'd absolutely _love_ not to be here right now, it'd be great if you didn't get us thrown out, that wouldn't do well for my poor, anxiety-ridden heart!" She joked and I laughed along with her, trying to ignore how my whole body is completely erupting with Goosebumps. I smiled to myself, though trying to fight off the sudden warmth settling in my stomach, that certainly isn't good..

Behind me I heard the words "You came!" shouted, before I am yanked away from Amy and pulled roughly into a tough torso. I look up and find Liam grinning at me, I try to smile back even though the feel of Liam doesn't give me the same warmth Amy does. I turn back to Amy and notice she looks incredibly uncomfortable, her eyes are shifty in that way hers do when she's uneasy and it makes me feel much worse for making her come here in the first place. Damn it, I suck!

I glance back up when I feel breath on my skin, by my ear. "D'you wanna come join me upstairs?" Liam asks with a touch of cheekiness in his voice. But, the way he's breathing on me makes me feel odd in a not nice way and he doesn't make me feel safe like Amy just did. God, I feel uneasy all of a sudden. I look to Amy once more; she must have heard him because she seriously looks pained. She probably doesn't want the image of her best friend and some guy in her mind. I know I wouldn't..

"I'm staying with my_ Girlfriend_" I answer, putting a large amount of emphasis on the word 'Girlfriend', though I'm really not sure why I had to do that. I mean, I _wanted_ Liam, didn't I? That was the whole point, right? Why am I trying to suggest that I'm out of bounds all of a sudden? Ugh, my head hurts. I feel a hand snake into mine and it completely swells my heart. I look up at a beaming Amy, her smile so bright it makes my whole body ignite with warmth. Suddenly things make sense, I feel like an idiot for not acknowledging it in the beginning. This is why I'm telling Liam I'm out of bounds. Amy is why. This girl makes me feel like I can fight anything! Why would I want to spend my time with a guy I hardly know, when I could spend it with her? I smiled right back at her, smile just as gleeful as her own. I politely said goodbye to Liam, only just noticing how put out he looked before leading Amy and I to the drinks.

I expected to feel a little scared, or maybe stressed out. I mean, I'm starting to realise that I feel something completely un-platonic for my best friend. But.. I don't. Strangely, I feel like a weight has completely been lifted from my shoulders. I feel so relaxed and.. And, content! I feel content. And really _happy_.

Well, I did, at least. Right up until I was stopped in my tracks in the middle of the hallway towards the kitchen, tripping slightly in the process. I look behind me to see that Amy just suddenly stopped. I turn around more to look at her, but then I see what she's looking at. I can't even hide my anger.

_Sarah._

Amy is staring at her with this- this undecipherable look. I can't read her; I hate not being able to read her. Her posture has changed completely though. She looks tense, and slightly odd, considering she stopped mid-walk. Her hair has fallen slightly around her face and she looks like she's fighting an internal battle, but then she turns back to me.

"Can you get my drink for me? I've just got to go do something first. I'll be right back" She says, slightly rushed. She goes to leave, but I pull her back slightly by the hand, making her turn back to me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask, though I hear how desperate it sounds and cringe slightly to myself. Her eyes bulge slightly and she looks like she's panicking. I'm so confused!

"N-no. No, it's okay. I promise, I'll be right back" She says, pulling herself away and making her way to Sarah. I know this is when I should turn towards the drinks. I shouldn't torture myself, but I can't look away. Amy's planning with her hands the whole way she walks over there, a nervous habit. Sarah looks towards her and seems to completely lighten up, visibly so. They're in front of each other and they're talking and I can see both of their faces clearly enough. Amy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, another nervous habit. They seem to be trying to speak quietly, leaning closer to each other for the other to hear, I think. But, then Sarah grabs Amy's hand and proceeds to stroke it with her thumb and I'm having to hold myself back from going over there and tugging the girl away from Amy by her hair.

Damn it! I should have just walked away. I should have gone when she said. I swiftly turn on my heel and head for the drinks, grabbing two cups of whatever the hell Liam decided to provide and hurry back to where Amy was. I round the corner of the kitchen, heading back through the hallway but stop when I find that Amy isn't where she was before. I carry on until I'm at the living room doorway. I scan the place for Amy, but tears spring to my eyes when I see her. She's in the middle of the room, where a dance floor has been created, dancing with Sarah. And that would be okay if it weren't for how close they were and the way Amy's hands are so delicately around Sarah's. She's holding her in a way that makes it seem like Sarah is this breakable thing that Amy is trying desperately to keep safe and god, it hurts. It feels like my heart is breaking and I don't quite understand why. I know I feel something for Amy, but this pain in my chest is too unbearable to just be over a silly little crush, which I know is what I feel for Amy.

I look at her, at the way her hair sticks to her slightly damp skin, the way her smile is gleaming with this happiness that I desperately wished I'd put there. Her whole body seems so free of worry and pain. I feel like Amy and I must look like polar opposites right now, her being the image of fun and joy, and myself being the image of sorrow and a form of grief I have never felt until now, my teary eyes and slouched shoulders mirroring those words.

I decide that going over there would not be good for either of us right now. I'd ruin her night if I went over there, for sure. So, I make my way out to the garden, I sit myself out on the patio steps and put my head in my hands, signing in frustration. I let my tears fall, not caring for the small number of people outside. I stay there for a while in silence undisturbed, but am brought from my thoughts by a soft hand on my shoulder, before hearing somebody sit next to me on the steps. I cry harder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I hear Shane say softly, the kindness in his voice forcing a choked sob from my throat; I wrap my arms around my own waist as a way of protection, hoping to block more pain from entering my heart right now. "Oh, Honey" He says, pain coating his normal joyous voice. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close, he allows me to cry silently without disruption and I appreciate that more than he probably understands.

I pull away after what seems like ages, wiping at my eyes carefully to prevent more make-up from smearing itself around my face, though it's most definitely too late for that. I look over at him and see the kindness in his eyes. He flashes a small, caring smile and I have to stop myself from sobbing again, instead offering him a wobbly smile. "What caused this?" He asked, timidly. Most definitely scared I'd from myself at him for yet another sob-fest.

"Liking people is the worst, right?" I say, instead, shrugging in defeat. He nods back at me, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly to his chest.

"What'd she do?" He said, and just thinking about Amy and Sarah together makes me want to sob, shout, throw things and run away all at once. I don't speak for a long while, and he seems to understand and gives me all the time I need, staying patient.

"S-she didn't even do anything to warrant this, Shane." I said, exasperated by my own stupid behaviour, "S-she just d-danced with this girl" I said, feeling angry again, "B-but, this girl, Shane! She l-looked at A-Amy like she was incredible- which she is- B-but that's for me to think, not her! And they were dancing super close and being too freaking touchy! I mean, it isn't crazy for me to be angry, right?" I ask, my voice both desperate and frustrated, all in one.

He smiles slightly, sighing to himself "Oh, you two really are my favourite couple.." He says quietly, before suddenly getting serious "I'm gonna give you some advice here, alright Kid?" He said and I nodded eagerly, "Get your girl!" He shouted loudly, as if it was obvious. And, is it obvious? Oh, god. It is obvious! Damn it! "Your girl is probably in there, trying to find where you are, and here you are! You're sitting out here worrying that some girl is going to take your girl away! But, to avoid that, you make sure everybody know that Amy is yours! Go, go now!" He said.

He stood up quickly, pulling me up after, before pushing me towards the conservatory door. I stopped though, turning to him and giving him a huge hug, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. "Thank you" I said, simply. He grinned at me in answer once again pushed me towards the door, that's all the prompting I needed!

I made my way through the house in quick, long strides, searching for Amy as I went. I was frantically turning my head in all different directions, hoping to catch sight of her blonde hair somewhere. I found her mingling amongst a group of people in the living room where she was before; she turned to where I was stood as if she sensed me watching her, grin making its way to her face, "Hey Karms! Where have you been, I've hardly seen you! Woah, wait, have you been cryi-" But I cut her off, sweeping her off her feet with a searing kiss. I lifted both my hands up and held her by her neck to keep her in place, feeling her wrap her hands around my waist in that gentle way that makes my heart sour and my stomach flip.

I felt her sigh gently, pulling me against her more and suddenly I'm moaning because _god_, I can feel all of her against me and it makes me feel so lightheaded, I feel like I could faint! I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, feeling her hum softly in contentment. She opens her mouth wider, granting me access and good god I feel like I'm dying! I drag my nails across her skin and hear her groan against my lips, her hands tightening around me even more. A feeling low in my stomach develops and leaves me feeling.. Odd. I gasp, pulling away for air, looking at her. She looks equally as out of breath, looking at me through hooded eyes. I tighten my hold on her neck, pulling her into me again, kissing her softer this time. I feel dizzy with emotion, I feel like I'm choking on my many feelings for this girl and I feel like I won't be able to get out of this whole thing alive. I pull back once more, touching her forehead with my own. I feel her breath against my mouth and it feels incredible, I can still feel her lips against mine even after pulling away and it makes that feeling in the pit of my stomach intensify, leaving me with an uncomfortable feeling below.

I don't know what is happening to me, I don't know if I'll just wake up one day and the feelings will be gone, but right now the fact that I have a crush on my best friend doesn't leave me feeling as confused as it did and holding her right now feels incredibly _right_.

_Maybe, just maybe, this could be the beginning._


	5. I'll Break Whoever Hurt Her

**A/N:** Okay, Chapter 5 is a go! This isn't my best, but I don't want to become one of those people that only updates once a month or something, so I thought I'd do a quick one, I hope it's okay? My next one will be better, I promise. Please do bare with me. :c

* * *

Chapter 5:

We didn't speak of the kiss. In fact, we hardly even mentioned anything about that night. We basically pretended it never even happened. Though, I can't forget it; not for the life of me.

It's quite embarrassing, really.

The memory of that kiss seems to show itself at the worst times; during dinner with my parents, when in the middle of lessons, while I'm talking to teachers and mostly when I'm around Amy. It's awkward whenever I remember that night because I begin stuttering my words like a fool and I can never smoothly get myself out of that situation. Instead I end up tripping over myself, either with my words, or literally. I even once fell out of my chair at dinner when I claimed I needed some water, all in my haste to remove myself from the table. God, it felt like my parents knew exactly what I was thinking! They had a knowing smirk and it was just horrific..

Anyway, the memory of that kiss has left me in terrible situations a stupid number of times in the last 5 days. Right now is not at all an exception.

I'll paint the scene for you, okay. There I am; I'm lying on Liam's king-sized bed, the soft grey cover thrown on the floor abandoned, and Liam is there. A _very_ topless Liam, at that. He's leaning over me, his mouth on my neck, roughly sucking and biting and panting. He's tightly holding onto my waist and I can feel him smiling against my skin, seemingly proud of his efforts.

And I am there; I'm on my back, my dress has risen slightly up my legs, my hair is sprawled out on his pillow and there is only one thing on my mind;

I feel nothing.

I am trying to. _God_, am I. But, every time I think too hard about the fact that his tongue is on my skin and his breath is travelling over my collarbone, I feel queasy. Not in a good, I'm-enjoying-this-way-too-much kind of way, either. And his large, sweaty hands on my waist also aren't helping, my clothes are sticking to my skin where his hands are and that isn't at all sexy.

I feel frustrated and I'm just about to push him away when suddenly I feel.. _Something_. I close my eyes and I'm suddenly faced with Amy; out of breath and red-faced, just like _that _night. And, it's odd. I can feel her hands on me, gentle and caring. I can feel her lips on mine like they never left and it's like she's pressed up against me all over again.

I moan loudly because, finally, I feel something! I smile to myself and throw my hands out to pull Amy closer, but I'm met with the feeling of those clammy hands again and it makes me feel sick. I close my eyes tighter and try to concentrate on how I felt just seconds ago because it felt good and I want to feel that feeling low in my stomach again. I decide that thinking about that kiss wouldn't be that bad; what's the worst that could happen?

I begin to remember how it felt kissing Amy; how she would sigh into me with complete contentment and pull me closer like it was the last kiss we would share. I remember how intoxicating it was to taste her lips and how it sounded when she would groan. I feel a burning heat below and it's overwhelming how lightheaded it makes me feel.

"Oh god, _Amy_" I moan loudly, sighing and throwing my head back slightly, but then I feel cold all of a sudden and I completely freeze up.

Fuck.

My eyes ping open suddenly, and I look up at Liam who is panting heavily with a scowl on his face. He looks so angry right now, that vein in his neck looks ready to explode.. I cringe to myself. God, this is messed up. I sit up slightly, peering up at him hesitantly.

"Seriously?" He asked, and I don't really know how to respond because, well.. What do I say? "Did that just happen?" I'm not sure whether he's even talking to me anymore, but he looks utterly baffled, "You'll have too.. You'll need to give me a minute because-Well, this really doesn't happen often.." He said quietly, and my eyebrows shoot up.

"Wait, what? What hasn't happened before?" I ask, though I know my answer already. He sits up completely now, moving away and crossing his legs, sitting opposite me on the bed.

"I've never had a girl say _another girls_ name before while making out.." He replied, looking down at his bed, confused. Well, this is very awkward now, isn't it.

"Oh.." I say, simply. This is just getting more uncomfortable by the second. We share a long moment of silence, all I can hear is his breathing and it's kind of weird, honestly. "Well, this has been.. Lovely.." I get off the bed and stand up, slowly. I gather my things, before turning back to him, "But, I should go. Amy is probably.. You know.. So, yeah" I clear my throat, nod and turn to the door. However, I turn back to him before I leave, "I think, maybe, we shouldn't do this-"

"No, I mean, yeah. I agree. Completely. It's been nice, but.. I agree." He nodded. I would fist pump the air, but I think it would make a bad situation worse, so instead choose the kinder option of smiling slightly, leaving the room.

I walk into my house; on my way home, I face-palmed 7 times because the sheer awkwardness of Liam and I back at his house was near traumatizing. It was- Just.. God.

I walk up to my room and go to open the door, but I'm halted by the sound of sobs. I move my ear towards the wood slightly, trying to listen carefully. As soon as I realise those sobs are Amy's, I throw the door open and basically bolt into the room, at full speed.

I shouldn't have been surprised when my face found the floor immediately after entering the room.

Stupid Karma, stupid!

I jump back up and try to figure out what it is I was in a hurry for, but I don't have to think for long because I hear a choked cry in the direction of my bed. I look to the sound and find Amy, legs crossed and head in her hands, shoulders shaking. I slowly walk over, being careful not to trip. I sit myself down on the bed next to her, my hand quickly taking one of hers away from her face; stroking the skin softly.

"Hey, you" I whisper, looking at her. She's beautiful, even when she cries. Her eyes are shining with tears that have yet to be shed and the water streaks trail down to her neck, it looks like she's been crying for a long time. I reach out and carefully begin rubbing away the tears from the side of her face I can see; the pad of my thumb delicately grazing over her cheek. I tilt my head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Amy's face, but to no avail. I sigh, instead wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her to my body and holding her tightly. It is then that her body shook uncontrollably; it seemed she was holding her real sobs in. My heart melted a little at the knowledge that Amy only felt she could be herself with me.

"What happened?" I asked, gently. One hand dragging my fingers up and down the back of Amy's neck, while the other played with her hair; I felt her hold on my dress tighten considerably, I can feel her eyebrows crinkle up against my skin, like she's trying to think up a decent response. It takes her a long time before trying to speak,

"I-I.. T-They.. W-We.. N-Nothing.. The s-same" was all that came out, between gasps. I saw fresh tears begin to stream down her face and my heart ached for her. Who would make Amy hurt so badly? Who would have the heart to put her in such a position?

I hold tighter, frowning deeply. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down. You don't have to tell me right now. Amy, it's okay. Calm down. I'm here. We're fine. You're okay" I repeated, over and over. I hoped I sounded soothing, because inside I was raging; already plotting to kill the bastard that made Amy feel this way. I glance down at her, slightly. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?" I say, moving to stand up.

"N-No" She yelped, suddenly. Grabbing my hand and holding me close, "Please, s-stay. Don't go. Please don't go" She cried, throwing herself into my arms again. Tears sprang to my eyes, threatening to fall. I breathed deeply, willing them to stay where they were. Willing myself to stay strong for Amy. She was crying fully once again and I felt guilty for causing her to cry when she was just beginning to calm down.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll stay. I'm staying. Don't you worry about that" I said, quietly. I pulled us both down so we were lying on the bed; my head on the pillow and Amy's on my shoulder. I continued to stroke her hand and whisper into her ear until her breathing slowed down and she finally fell asleep. I looked at her and noticed just how exhausted she looked. It looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks with how much she had cried tonight.

I was worried and I was sad for her, but mostly, I was seething. Who made her feel this way? Who had hurt her so badly? I wanted blood, I wanted revenge on whoever has made Amy this vulnerable.

_I'll break whoever hurt her._

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! What are your theory's? Who hurt Amy? What's going on? Who else wants to break the bastard that hurt her?! Please review, tell me what you think is going on here, I'm intrigued as to where you think this story is headed! I love reading your reviews, I think they are great; there are some funny reviewers out there too. And, it's a pleasure to read all your opinions! Anywho, have a lovely day and stay with me; there'll be more soon, I promise! c:


	6. I'll Protect Her

**A;N:** So here it is! Chapter 6! It's time to find out who exactly hurt Amy! I won't keep talking, though! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Faking It, Chapter 6.**

We were sitting at my kitchen table, Amy and I both cuddling mugs of hot chocolate. She looked so tired. She was drained of colour, wearing the pyjamas I leave spare for her when she sleeps over, and her hair was tangled and knotted. I sighed, she had hardly spoken to me since she woke up and she was only downstairs because I basically forced her out of bed. And, she didn't even eat the fruity flake cereal I know she loves.

I'm worried about her, the last time this happened, it was because her Mum and Dad had broken up. I can't, for the life of me, begin to understand what could have happened to make her so low. "D'you want some more?" I asked her, lifting up my cup and smiling softly. She glanced up slightly, looking at the cup before shaking her head silently. I frowned, before standing up and clicking the button to boil the kettle.

I spooned the hot chocolate into the cup, leaning against the counter and tapping my fingers in a random rhythm. The kettle began to steam, causing condensation to run down the tiles of the kitchen. I stared at the water as it travelled, in deep thought; why is Amy so sad?

Suddenly I feel arms snake around my waist in the softest way, creating an eruption of butterflies to flutter around in my stomach and my heart to race erratically. Where Amy's hands rested, she began to fiddle with the material of my plain blue baggy jumper, while the crook of her neck rested gently on my shoulder. The delicacy of her touches left me breathless, and I was silently praying that Amy couldn't feel the fast pitter-patter of my heartbeat because that feels like it'd be such a hard thing to explain.

"You're wonderful" She whispered, holding me tighter. I'm glad my palms were resting on the counter because I'd of fallen by now, my legs felt shaky and if I had to support myself, I'd be screwed.

"Not as wonderful as you" I whispered back just as softly, trying to keep my breathing even and controlled. I reached for the kettle, pouring the water into the cup, trying desperately to still my shaky hand; failing, as always.

"Hey- Be careful" Amy warned, her hand grasping the kettle also, her hand over my own. She helped guide the water into the cup, not letting go until the kettle was back where it should be. "What's wrong?" She asked, her hand returning to where it had been around my waist. She squeezed me gently and I mixed the hot water and the chocolate powder together to keep myself from collapsing with how light-headed she was making me feel.

"I'm worried about you" I replied, which wasn't a lie, I was genuinely worried. I was just leaving out the other reason as to why I'm so shaky, that isn't important right now. It was quiet, it was only Amy and I and every time either of us spoke, it seemed to bounce loudly off the walls of the entire house. I heard a quiet 'Oh' from over my shoulder, but other than that, nothing. I added a splash of milk to my cup, spinning the liquid around in the cup a little, before I pushed the cup closer to the wall and spun around in Amy's arms to look at her, leaning my back against the counter.

"What happened last night? Watching you so upset and not being able to help at all broke me" I said, boldly. Hopefully not too boldly, Amy would freak out if she knew just how I felt. I wrapped my arms around her neck and played with the tiny wisps of hair I found there.

"You helped. You helped a lot, actually." She admitted quietly, looking down at her feet, her hair falling in front of her face. I moved the hair covering her eyes behind her ear so I could look at her, but she moved away from my hand, her hair falling back where it had been. I sighed again, not knowing how to help. "S-So.. Here's the thing.." She said, so quiet I hardly heard her, before muttering something else, inaudible.

"You're going to have to help me out here, Amy. I can't hear you." I said, my voice cutting off her muttering and bouncing off the walls painfully loud compared to the quiet little aura we had before. Her head shot up at the sudden noise, before she cleared her throat.

"The thing is.. You have a secret boyfriend! Y-You have a secret boyfriend a-and I was wondering about how that felt.." She said, but I wasn't quite sure where she was heading with this conversation. I stayed patient though, stroking her neck and smiling slightly to coax her to carry on. "I wanted to have somebody too.." She whispered, before once again clearing her throat, speaking louder. "S-So.. I found somebody.. B-But.. _God_.." She blew out a breath, before looking at me. "My somebody-Well.. They are-_Were_.. They _were_ a girl" She said, quickly. She seemed to be searching my eyes for a reaction. I was confused, sure. But the look on her face made me realise that to react badly would be a terrible thing to do. It looks like she needs reassurance, and I'll be damned if I don't give her that.

"Wait, are you coming out to me? Because, you know I accept you no matt-" I began, but was interrupted.

"T-The girl was S-Sarah" She said, stuttering through the short sentence clumsily. I'd laugh at just how _Amy_ that whole sentence sounded, but I was too busy trying to hold in my extreme jealousy. I felt sick, I felt absolutely horrible. I wanted to find Sarah and punch her in the face. She.. Wait, has she kissed Amy?

"W-What?" I asked, instead. I was confused, surely I'd notice if Amy had done anything with Sarah, right?

"W-Well.. I j-just.. We kissed when I helped her with that project thing and-" She what?! I pulled away from Amy, or-Well; I pushed her back gently, before letting go of her completely.

"You kissed her that long ago and didn't tell me?! How could you not tell me that! I'm your gi-god damn Best friend, Amy!" I was seething, but luckily I still had enough willpower to steer myself away from that potential slip-up. I felt betrayed, I felt wounded and I felt a burning jealousy raging inside me all at once and it made me feel like throwing things. I was so freaking anr-

Wait.

"Why were you crying last night? What did she do?" I said, my anger at Amy evaporating and my protectiveness taking over instead. She looked down then and I was suddenly enraged, I held it back though, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards me slightly instead, though I didn't wrap my arms around her, still slightly angry that she didn't trust me. Which is hypocritical, I know.

"S-She.. It was nothing." Amy said, instead. Trying to pull away, but I held on tighter.

"Amy.. Please, tell me. You can trust me, you know that." I said, though it was pleading and desperate and probably sounded like I was more asking her if she did, instead of just telling her that she could.

She sighed, her breath hitting my face, reminding me of just how close together we were. I gulped, suddenly nervous. I suppressed my crush for now though, for her sake. "S-She.. She asked if we could meet up, last night.." Amy begun and I decided that being angry wasn't necessary nor was it fair, so I pulled her fully towards me and held her by her hips, nodding for her to carry on. "I.. I went to her house" My eyebrows rose slightly, I didn't realise just how close these two were. "She basically p-pounced on me, Karma.." Amy said, her hands reaching up to play with my hair. "She.. Uhm.." She hesitated, turning a beautiful shade of red; I'm guessing what she was about to say was kind of private.

"You can tell me, it's okay" I reassured, stroking her hips with my fingers. She nodded, determined.

"She pushed me up against the wall and.. At first, it was okay.. But she got rougher, and was being really overpowering. I was scared, Karms.." She whispered the last sentence, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. I squeezed her softly, kissing her on the forehead, before leaning my forehead to hers. She lifted her hands and wrapped them around the material of the jumper by my neck, she closed her eyes tightly and I felt her body shake with the sobs she was holding in.

"Hey, you don't have to carry on." I said gently, one of my hands moving from her hips to her clenched hands by my neck, releasing her hands from the desperate grip on my clothes, before bringing our entwined hands down to our sides. Her other hand seemed to relax from its clenched position, falling down to her other side.

"I pushed her back" She continued anyway, "I used all of my energy and I pushed her back, but she got so mad, Karma. She.. She pushed me into the wall" Amy said, I could hardly see, my anger nearly taking me over. I was a thread away from leaving this house and going to murder Sarah. "I yelped in pain and it was then that she seemed to realise what she had done. She looked terrified, looking down at her hands like they were somebody else's. I took that time to run out of her house. I ran straight here. Your Mum let me in, I hope you didn't mind me being here without you.." She trailed off, sounding exhausted.

"Of course I don't mind, Amy. Why would I mind? I'm just so angry at myself for not being there when you arrived. You needed me and I wasn't even there." I was so irritated at myself! God, I was with Liam while Amy was on my bed, crying her eyes out! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'll look after you from now on, I promise. And, if I ever see that bitch again.. Amy, I'll break her for doing this! I'll destroy her!" My voice was getting louder and louder with every syllable. However, I was trying to be kind to her ears, considering we were so close, "She was always stood there, like butter wouldn't melt.." I would never have expected Sarah to be so vicious. I'd expect her to make a move on Amy, anybody with eyes would, but to do what she did..

But then another thought entered my mind. I pulled my head back to look at Amy and my hands seemed to move at their own accord. I removed the hand that held Amy's and I grazed both my hands over Amy's hair, and to her cheeks; holding her there slightly. She looked kind of stunned, but I was busy inspecting. My hands then travelled over her neck and down her sides, onto her waist, then travelling behind her back. My hands rested on the small of her back with as little pressure as possible, "She didn't hurt you, did she?" I asked quietly, my eyes tracing over her face.

She frowned slightly, "She bit be on my collarbone, and she grabbed my wrists pretty hard. And, the whole pushing me into the wall thing was less than pleasant. But, I'll survive." She replied, playing down what happened; too much, for my liking. One of my hands moved up to her pyjama long-sleeved shirt. I pushed the material away to see her left collarbone, "The other one" She said, simply. I looked up at her eyes, before moving the material away from her right collarbone instead, before growling loudly. There, as clear as day, rested a deep purple bruise, where Sarah had actually _bitten _Amy.

"Was this against your will? Was this after you asked her to stop?" I questioned, still staring at the mark on her collarbone, I saw her frown deeply out of the corner of my eye.

"I asked her to stop, and that's when she did that. I think she was.. I don't know, trying to convince me that I'd enjoy not stopping? Or something like that.." She said, softly. I felt her eyes scanning my face, but I wasn't finished yet. I moved my hands from her shirt. I trailed them over her sides, before grabbing her wrists, gently. I brought them between us and held them up a little so I could see them. Once again, there were purple bruises, circling around both of her wrists. I glared, vowing silently to get revenge on Sarah.

"W-Would you like me to check your back?" I asked, timidly. She shrugged, and I signalled for her to turn around, of which she did. I took a deep breath, before I lifted her shirt right up to her shoulders. Tears sprung to my eyes immediately, I think Amy must have down-played the whole encounter with Sarah a lot, considering the large bruises on her back. I lifted my free hand and traced the purple marks gently, but hearing an intake of breath, I pulled my hand away straight away. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she is probably already hurting.

In that moment, I didn't really think logically. I leant forward and kissed the exposed skin as softly as physically possible, before pulling back and letting her shirt fall down. My tears were falling freely as I turned her around and wrapped her in a secure, but careful hug. I sobbed for what felt like hours, while Amy drew patterns in my back.

I vowed to myself that from this day, I wouldn't let anybody hurt Amy, I would die before I let something like this happen again.

_I'll protect her_.

* * *

**A:N;** Righty then! I hope you liked it? I needed to get this chapter done, because you were all guessing about who hurt Amy and I felt I needed to put you guys out of your misery! But wow, all of your idea's were great! It was incredible being able to read all of your possible outcomes, and a quick 'congrats' to those that guessed correctly! Do we hate Sarah? Do we love Karma for being so protective and gentle? Do we hate seeing Amy so sad? Let me know! Please do review, I love reading them, and it only takes a couple of seconds c: Well, okie dokie then, that's it for now. I'll have more very soon, so don't be gone too long, okay? ^^


End file.
